The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Navigation assistance, such as GPS, has made traveling simple and easy. However, standard navigation systems may not be sufficient for the visually impaired. Navigation systems and techniques for the visually impaired include crowd sourced dependency (e.g., Twitter™) or impractically bulky systems where the user is required to carry an open laptop.